Raphael
Raphael is the usually angry member of the Ninja Turtles. He is the strongest member of the team as well, which was determined in a battle between all four of the members of the Ninja Turtles. History At one point, Raphael fought against Donatello and told him if he'd give up, he wouldn't hurt him. Rise Of The Turtles During a day of training, Raphael fought against Donatello while Michelangelo and Leonardo fought as well. Raphael told Donatello for the second time to give up, stating that if he did he wouldn't hurt him. His brother however, was not phased. Donatello reminded him that he had previously made the same promise and did not keep it. In the two's ensuring battle, Raphael came out on top and defeated Donatello. With one of his brothers down, he was next to face Leonardo. Leonardo had previously defeated Michelangelo in a fight. While the two squared off, their weapons collided and after a long standoff, Leonardo fell to the ground. After winning the fight, Raphael was more than ready to ridicule his brothers. However, after having his ear pinched by Splinter he congratulated everyone for their hard work. Turtle Temper He and his brothers preformed many stakeout missions once becoming familiarized with the surface world. His brother Michelangelo would frequently irritate him, mostly by touching him. Raphael bought into his anger and lashed out at his brother. On one stakeout, Raphael was harassed by Michelangelo and choked him out of both anger and rage. To his personal enjoyment, he made his brother say phrases that would show Raphael in a truly magnificent light. His bickering with Michelangelo caused the attention of the Kraang. Raphael and his brothers fought off the group of soldiers. However, this caused a human by the name of Vic to come to the roof and see all four of the turtles. Vic recorded them on his cell phone and tried to escape. Despite Raphael and his brothers best efforts, Vic was successful and managed to escape. Raphael and the others returned to the sewers. The four notified Splinter, who made them partake in an exercise. The exercise merely revolved around Raphael being shot at by his brothers with arrows. After his brothers shot him several times, Splinter told the three to resume and to insult him as well. The three did so, calling Raphael names and making him even angrier than before as he stood. After the rather humiliating time with his brothers, Splinter told Raphael to get the video back from the human. Raphael did just that, arriving with his brothers. Raphael tried to insinuate that he and his brothers wanted the video, but Vic wouldn't allow the four to have it. To make matters worse, the Kraang arrived and forced the turtles to battle them. During the battle, Vic hid in the Kraang's van for protection. Raphael left the continuous battle to retrieve the camera from Vic. Despite his best efforts, Vic continued to be stubborn and wouldn't give it back to him. As the two continued to argue, the Kraang got in the van and started to drive off with them. Raphael tried to get Vic out of the van, but instead fell out. Leonardo told him to go home, reasoning his brother couldn't control his anger. Raphael followed orders and went home. Back at the base, Raphael is told a story by Splinter of his own anger. The story detailed the loss of a woman he cared for during his enraged state by Shredder. Splinter's purpose was to convince Raphael that his own anger would cause similar damages in his own life. Raphael took this story and citation to heart. He went and saved his brothers after Vic had become mutated into Spider Bytez. Raphael fought Spider Bytez and through his thinking, he succeeded. He and his brothers watched as Spider Bytez escaped. Following his departure, he put Michelangelo in a choke hold once more. New Friend, Old Enemy Raphael went with his brothers Leonardo and Donatello to rescue Michelangelo after he was captured. Raphael's brother Michelangelo became sad after he discovered a celebrity he had been worshipping despised him and had no real interest in being his friend after the two started to hangout. In a sheer act of humility, Raphael reassured his brother and complimented him. He told his brother that anyone would be lucky to have him as a friend. I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman The turtles were grounded by Splinter for skateboarding in the base. Raphael and his brothers became bored before Donatello took the opportunity to show his brothers what he had been working on. Raphael and his brothers were shown a Tpod that Donatello had created with the use of an advanced microchip he stumbled across while ravaging through junk. This however, did not enthuse Raphael. He decided to go out and look for another skateboard spot. Following his search for a skateboard park, he returned home with his brothers later that night. Due to their late hours skating, he and the others were insufficient for their training the next day. Raphael and the other turtles assured their master that he was overreacting and the four were okay. As such, Splinter chose to attack the four with Randori, a wooden practice sword. Raquel and the others were knocked out in a matter of seconds. Later the four watched TV and noticed a man breaking into a T.C.R.I. building and threatening it's employees. Raphael and his brothers decided to sneak out again to confront him. Metalhead Monkey Brains Never Say Xever The Gauntlet Panic in the Sewers Mousers Attack! Raphael was in the middle of a training session when he and Leonardo started to argue. Splinter grew tired of their arguing. He decided the two would benefit by working together and fighting with each other against Michelangelo and Donatello. Both Raphael and Leonardo hesitated, stating that they believed themselves to be better than their brothers in terms of fighting. Regardless of their opinions, their brothers chose to fight the two. Raphael and Leonardo defeated the two very easily. After defeating their brothers, the two downgraded their brothers and gave them the pet name of "The B team". After April alerted them of the Purple Dragon's stealing of her phone, Raphael and the others went to confront the Purple Dragons and retrieve her phone. They completely ignored the earlier protest of Splinter and April O'Neil. The turtles busted into the base of the Purple Dragons and defeated the gang. However, the fight was mostly won by Raphael and Leonardo. As robots came out, Leonardo told Michelangelo and Donatello to go retrieve the cell phone while Raphael and Leonardo defeated the robots. After the robots dug a tunnel, Raphael and his brother decided to go in. The two emerged in a warehouse and discovered a warehouse ran by Baxter Stockman. Raphael and Leonardo were sprayed by a red mist. The red mist made the two more noticeable to the robots and allowed the two to be locked on to easier. The two knew they should have called Donatello and Michelangelo, but their foolish pride gave them away. After defeating a few of the Mousers, Baxter Stockman sent out more. The two retreated with the Mousers in pursuit of them. Raphael and Leonardo were chased around by the robots in the city, fighting them and running as they continued their flee. The two finally run out of energy and call for backup from Michelangelo and Donatello. However, the two's Tphones were taken by Dogpound as Leonardo's call for help came in. After Donatello and Michelangelo defeated the robots, Raphael congratulated his brothers with Leonardo. The two dubbed them "The A-Minus Team". Following the reunion, all four returned to the base. Raphael feed Spike. The group gave April her phone back before it shattered into pieces in front of her. Personality Raphael is usually angry, but in the episode Turtle Temper, Splinter tought him how to controll his anger, making him stronger in battle. Relationships Allies Leonardo Donatello Michelangelo Splinter April O' Neil Spike Trivia *Nolan North, who plays the Kraang in the show, played Raphael in TMNT. *Also, Rob Paulsen, who provides the voice for Donatello, also provided the voice of Raphael in the 1987 TV series until it's ninth season. Resources Category:Ninja Turtles Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Individuals